


Vingla Iris

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: One Hell of an Annarcy [4]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Song Lyrics, Song: Iris (Goo Goo Dolls), Song: Sway (Blue October)
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Marcy ville göra något romantiskt men det finns ett problem. Hon är inte bra på det här.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Series: One Hell of an Annarcy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940419





	Vingla Iris

Det var helt nervöst men det var spännande samtidigt.

Marcy tog ett steg tillbaka och tog djupa andetag i processen. Visserligen var det en kliché att skapa något fjärr romantiskt och be någon komma för att göra något med dem, men hon kunde inte hjälpa det. Oavsett om det verkligen var romantiskt, visste hon inte, romantik var inte hennes specialitet. Hon tyckte att platsen såg vacker ut åtminstone med de underbara växterna och de glödande buggar som flyger runt och lyser upp platsen och lägger till en gul nyans till purpur och blå och gröna som omger henne.

Flickan dubbelkontrollerade allt bara för att vara säker på att de hade rätt. Efter att ha kollat allt annat tog hon upp telefonen och slog sedan på den. I appen hon hade uppe var urvalet på låten 'Iris', vilket var bra det var fortfarande på det. Marcy höll det nära bröstet när hon släppte andan med ett leende. Hon borde vara bra att gå nu. Det enda som behövdes nu var att Anne skulle dyka upp.

"Hej, Marbles!" Anne lade händerna på Marcys axlar.

Det i sig fick den korpshåriga tonåringen att hoppa. Hennes hjärta tävlade sämre än det gjorde innan hon gjorde det. Marcy vände sig snabbt om medan hon skyndade sig för att få låten på sin telefon att spela. Hon rensade sedan halsen och lade ner telefonen. När hon kände att hennes ansikte blev rödaktig, räckte hon ut handen. Det var lite skakigt, men det räckte inte för någon förutom sig själv att märka något så litet. Trots det kände hon dock att det märktes på hur hennes bröst pulserade av hur hennes hjärta bankade som om det skulle springa ut.

"A-Anne, vill du dansa med mig?" Frågade hon hastigt. "Jag menar, jag vet att jag inte kan dansa men-"

"Visst!"

Utan ett ögonblick att slösa bort tog Anne Marcy händer och initierade dansen själv istället för att vänta på att den korpen som var hårig skulle göra det. Marcy försökte följa sin ledning efter bästa förmåga. Några gånger steg hon nästan på fötterna.

_Och jag skulle ge upp för alltid för att röra dig,_   
_För jag vet att du känner mig på något vis._   
_Du är det närmsta till himlen som jag någonsin kommer att bli,_   
_Och jag vill inte gå hem just nu._

Marcy hade sin arm runt Annes, handen tätt stängd. Åh, om hon bara frågade en av Plantars om hjälp med dans skulle hon ha det bra just nu. Hon tittade på Anne och tittade ibland snabbt på fötterna. Det var inte något hon kunde hjälpa, hon ville inte gå på henne alls och förstöra allt. Åh nej, vänta, hon visste inte ens om Plantars ens kunde dansa alls. Marcy kände redan att hon svettade ansiktet och de började bara dansa. Anne å andra sidan verkade helt bra. Hon var lika lugn som hon någonsin varit.

_Och allt jag kan smaka är detta ögonblick,_   
_Och allt jag kan andas är ditt liv,_   
_Och förr eller senare är det över,_   
_Jag vill inte bara sakna dig ikväll._

Anne snurrade runt henne en gång och kom henne nära. Marcy tittade på deras fötter och märkte att hennes fot låg på brunettens skofria tår. Hon drog bort händerna när hon nervöst skrattade. Händerna gömde hennes ljust körsbärsröda ansikte från Anne. Flickan vände sig när hon skrattade. Hon visste inte vad hon kunde göra mer. Hon planerade inte så långt framåt som hon trodde att hon gjorde.

Nästa sak hon visste slog Anne armarna runt Marcy och tog upp henne. Hon var några meter från marken nu. Marcy fortsatte att skratta, både av nervositet och av hur oväntat det var. Hon fortsatte att säga "herregud" om och om och om igen när hon drog benen i bröstet. Allt hon ville göra var att dra över huven för att täcka ansiktet bara så att hon inte täckte över det med händerna, men hon kunde inte göra det. Det var som att hon var frusen i det tillstånd hon var i.

_Och jag vill inte att världen ska se mig,_   
_För jag tror inte att de skulle förstå._   
_När allt är gjort för att bli brutet,_   
_Jag vill bara att du ska veta vem jag är._

Hon kände att Anne gick bakåt, som om hon skulle tappa balansen. Men till slut satte hon Marcy ner på marken. Marcy slutade skratta vid denna tidpunkt när hon tog bort händerna för att titta på den andra flickan i området. Anne log som hur hon var när hon satt där. Hon var redo att skratta igen, drog huven över ansiktet bara så att hon inte skulle behöva titta på henne och starta upp igen och hon inte behövde titta på henne och börja skratta igen utan anledning.

Anne kröp över till Marcy och drog bort huven från ansiktet. Om Marcy inte visste bättre, kunde hon svära att hon såg en glimt i Annes mörkbruna ögon som hon såg sin reflektion i. Hennes ögon glittrade av glädje som om den sprids över hennes ansikte.

Anne humrade. "Dölj inte ditt ansikte, du ville ha mig här!"

"Jag vet!" Hon drog ut sitt andra ord i nästan en halv minut.

Marcy såg bort när hon lade handen upp mot munnen och försökte dölja känslan av ett inkommande skratt som återvände. Hon kände sig så besvärlig trots att hon visste att hon inte behövde vara, det var Anne som grät högt. Hon hade känt henne i flera år vid denna tidpunkt, men ändå här agerade hon lika nervös som ett kärleksintresse för en dejtingsimulator skulle vara. Marcy kunde inte förstå varför, men Anne visste antagligen inte heller.

_Och du kan inte kämpa mot tårarna som inte kommer,_   
_Eller sanningens ögonblick i dina lögner._   
_När allt känns som i filmerna,_   
_Ja, du blöder bara för att veta att du lever._

Anne tog Marcy händer och hon stod upp och drog upp henne med sig. Marcy snubblade och föll nästan på Anne, men lyckligtvis grep den senare henne. Hon såg tillfälligt bort från henne när hon nervöst skrattade ännu en gång. När hon var klar höll Marcy Annes hand när hon slog sin andra hand runt Annes midja. Hennes fingrar sammanflätade med hennes. Hon begravde ansiktet i Annes axel. Ett leende tvingade sig fram mot Marcys ansikte, men det hade ingen avsikt att vara ett tecken för ännu ett skratt. Det var bara där för att visa hur hon kände sig på insidan när hon var runt henne och ord räckte inte för att uttrycka det. Anne kunde lätt tända rummet genom att helt enkelt gå in, förutom att ersätta rummet med Marcys ansikte och hon var inte rädd för att visa det för världen.

Deras kroppar började svänga sida vid sida utan tecken på att hastigheten förändrades. Marcys ögon stängdes och slappnade av i svängarna. Innan hon visste ordet blockerade hon världen runt dem utom musiken som spelade så tydligt som dagen. Hon höll fast i henne. Det dröjde inte länge förrän svängande kändes som att det blev andra natur för henne. Det var som om hon kunde låta Anne leda och hon skulle gå bra med musiken även om hon visste att den skulle likna tidigare, men ändå stannade de som de var trots tankarna. Marcy kunde stanna så här hela natten om hon ville.

Nästa sak hon visste, låten förändrades. Hon trodde att hon hade det där bara den låten spelades, om inte vid upprepning. Det var inte som om hon kände behovet av att lämna för att ändra det. Om hon inte var tvungen att flytta. Hennes hjärta saktade tillräckligt för att matcha gungans rytm men tillräckligt snabbt för att det skulle vara normalt.

_Vi vingla._   
_Grabbade henne vid höfterna och handen,_   
_Sedan gick vi,_   
_Över det sanerade golvet._   
_Hon sa "Det är inte sand, det är salt,_   
_Det kommer att svälla som vi gjorde förut."_

Marcy skrattade. Roligt hur det spelade nu, det var perfekt för tillfället. Ett blad borstade upp mot hennes panna. Hon grep den och slängde bort den från Annes hår.

"Du måste få bort dessa löv."

Anne skrattade. "Jag vet."


End file.
